The Fallen
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Dante saves her. She owes him everything and stays with him to repay that dept. But over time her reasons change and secrets are revealed. Everyone shall know...she is one of the fallen.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DMC or any songs I use unless stated otherwise. **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon"**

**The Fallen**

I ran my scythe over my shoulder. On both sides you could see the letters J. R. I. P., short for Just Rest In Pieces. Every once in a while, the scythe would blur and you would hear a thunk. If you were to look behind me, you would see a trail of deformed…things… following me.

They were demons. Most couldn't see or tell that a demon was a demon until they reveal themselves, but I was special. A red blur appeared next to me. A huge black blade swung towards me, followed by a yell of "DUCK!!"

I bent over backwards, and watched the blade miss my nose by millimeters. After I was upright again I yelled at the red blur "Dante!! I could have used a _little _more warning!!!"

"Sorry Kisa!!" the red blur, now identified as Dante, answered.

Dante was my best friend. He had saved my life back before I realized what exactly a demon was. I would have died if Dante didn't arrive when he did.

~Flashback~

"What the hell _**are **_these things?!?!" I screamed running. A few minutes earlier, I noticed these deformed things following me and had confronted them. Apparently they weren't supposed to look deformed because when I called them deformed things from hell, (I had _**no**_ idea how right I was) they freaked and started trying to kill me.

Right now I was glad I carried my mom's old scythe around at all times because it was the only thing keeping me alive…I wasn't a master of my scythe per se, but I was pretty damn close.

I slid to a stop as I realized a little too late the things behind me were actually herding me toward a lot more like them. I cursed quietly. It looked like I'd have to fight my way out. My point was proven when one of the things in front of me lunged yelling **"Your blood is **_**mine!!"**_ I screamed and brought my scythe around killing it.

My scythe continued its deadly dance around me. Red mist seemed to hover around me, but in reality it was blood getting replaced so quickly it never seemed to hit the ground, but rather…hover in the air. As I finished the last demon the adrenaline wore off and the pain from the wound on my arm and stomach caught up with me. My legs shook and I collapsed.

~With Dante~

Dante ran, moving as quickly as possible. He had heard a demon speak with his mind, as he had many times. It had yelled **"Your blood is **_**mine!!"**_ Quickly following that was a scream.

Now, Dante wasn't sure if anyone was alive after that scream, but he figured he could kill it before it killed anyone else. As he rounded the corner what he saw would be burned into his mind forever.

A girl with black hair and acid green eyes had a scythe above her head, gripped in both hands, twirling it dangerously before killing the demon on her left. It was the last demon standing as far as Dante could see. All while she was injured, which she had been for a while if the slightly dried blood was any hint. He watched her legs shake before she hit the ground, surrounded by dead demons. He shot forward, jumping over the bodies and picked the girl up. Grabbing her scythe, he took her to his shop to heal.

~End Flashback~


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own DMC or any songs I use unless stated otherwise. **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon"**

________________________________________________________________________

It had been four months since then. Dante had taken me in and healed my wounds, which if left alone would have been fatal. After I woke up, he filled me in on everything he had seen and done.

After I healed, I stayed with Dante because I owed him my life. However, over time I became attached to this demon-killing-olive-hating-pizza-and-strawberry-sundae-loving-silver-haired-blue-eyed-half-demon, and my staying with him became less and less duty related and more…personal.

Anyway…eventually I became Dante's only partner-in-crime. That's where you'd find us now…fighting a really large group of demons, as I later learned the deformed-things-from-hell were really called. Recently, demons had been gathering together in large groups, it was strange.

My eyes widened "DANTE!!!!! DUCK!!!!" as soon as Dante was down (in like .7 seconds) I was firing my guns Damnation and Salvation, which had been a gift from Dante. Damnation was as black as death with 'Damnation' carved in white letters on both sides. Salvation was its polar opposite, and was snow white with 'Salvation' carved in pitch black letters on both sides.

I saw Dante's eyes open wide before his sword was thrown in a boomerang motion. It swept around me, sparking electricity; quickly following its dance around me was two dull thuds. "Thanks!!" I quickly put Salvation and Damnation away, taking J. R. I. P. out. Dimly it registered Dante had replied with a "Your Welcome."

I was getting rather…bored when I had a brilliant idea, a smirk finding its way onto my face. I called out in a voice to sweet to be serious "Dan-te!! Bet I can kill more then you!!"

He smirked and I watched his ice blue eyes light up. "Not on your life!!" Our yells soon filled the area.

"One!!"

"Two!!"

"Three!!"

"Four!!"

By the time we had actually killed all the demons, we ended up 50-50. "How 'bout we go get strawberry sundaes? My treat?" I watched Dante's face light up with child-like glee before we walked off like we hadn't just gone on a demon killing spree.

***********

We walked into Dante's shop. I was leaning on Dante giggling. Dante had a half-smile on yet at the same time he looked irked. He had his arm around my waist, which in normal circumstances would have made me a cherry, but I was laughing too hard. If you were to look at our faces you would see the reason for our position. Strawberry sundae was _all over _them. It wouldn't be so funny if I could stop seeing Dante with pink hair. The sundae in his hair had dyed parts pink, and any time I finally calm down the whole scene would replay in my head.

Dante put me down on the couch and went for the shower. By the time he came out I had calmed down some. He had a towel over his shoulders and was in a pair of black pants. I turned a dark shade of read and couldn't stop staring. The image of Dante, his silver hair still wet and sticking to his face, framing his ice blue eyes with water traveling down his _very _toned chest was…for lack of a better word…breathtaking.

"Like what you see?" he asked smirking slightly. My face burned and I tore my gaze away from his body, staring at the suddenly interesting floor. Then…it happened, Dante threw his head back and _**laughed!**_ My head jerked back up and I stared wide eyes glued on him, absently the thought _"I really like his laugh…it reminds me of chocolate. Sweet, deep, rich and addicting…" _Deciding I needed to get the sundae off before it dried on, I breezed by a still laughing Dante and grabbed the towel off his shoulders hollering "Thank you!" over my shoulder. As I did this I could swear I heard him murmur "That's okay…I know _**I **_do…" My face turned no less then 100 shades of red. Only _**he **_could do this…only Dante could make me blush.

***********

I was running around the kitchen making homemade pizza. It was my gift to Dante. I had my silver IPod hooked to a belt loop with one earphone in, the other hanging down. The song _Lion _by Rebecca St. James played in my ears. It reminded me of my feelings for Dante. I always had my IPod on me. Music was my lifeline. I'd go nuts without it. Anyone that tried to take or touch my IPod would die

Three pizzas sat on the counter. I backed up to admire my handiwork. Dante walked in. When I turned to him he answered my unasked question. "Smelled your cooking."

When it came to pizza, Dante was like a bloodhound. There was no place you could put it that he _wouldn't _find it. "Take your pick." I motioned at the three pizzas. He grabbed the meat combo while I took a few slices of Pepperoni and followed him out to the living room. He plopped into his customary place at his desk in his customary position. I sat in the same position on the opposite side. Our feet touched as we leaned back.

A few minutes later, I caught movement…in the wall? I squinted to make sure I really did just see something move in the wall, only to have my eyes widen as I realized what I was seeing "Dante move!!" I warned throwing my half empty plate onto the desk. Dante was up and over the desk, his plate next to mine, in a matter of seconds.

His ice blue eyes narrowed as he scanned the wall I'd seen the movement that indicated a demonic presence, however, it was no longer there. Dante and I stood back to back, scanning the shop. _"Where did you go you little devil?" _That was when I felt it. "_**Shit!!!"**_I screamed as I was dragged down into a portal that had opened under my feet.

Dante whirled around and I watched his eyes widen in horror as he yelled "No!!" and lunged for my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own DMC or any songs I use unless stated otherwise. **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon"**

"Anything that happens inside someone's mind"

________________________________________________________________________

Two words summed up my situation right now. _Oh Fuck!! _After being pulled through the portal I was knocked out. I don't know how or for how long, I still don't. Once I woke, I tried to stand but my body didn't respond.

That was when I heard a voice inside my head that defiantly wasn't mine. _**(A/N-Everything underlined is taking place in Kisa's head. NOT physically.)**_ **"Got you!"** My eyes widened as I realized I had no physical control over my body what so ever. Who the hell was in my head and taking over my body and why?

Once I realized I had no control over my body I did the sensible thing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck__**, fuck!!**_**"**I began hunting for the intruder in my mindscape. My mindscape was a huge meadow with woods framing it, which were full of animals mostly wolves. I thought it would be easy to find the intruder but they were hidden well and the longer they were here, the harder it would be to remove them. 

With a simple thought, every wolf in the forest was surrounding me. "_Find him._" I commanded. The wolves turned and fanned out searching for the intruder. 

I continued to search, but a few minutes later, a howl pierced the silence. I ran towards it. I broke through the trees, to see a struggling male demon that resembled a human pinned under a wolf pack. "Why are you here?" I snarled, my acid green eyes flaring to a bright silver, a sure sign my Angel blood was kicking in. You see, my mother was an angel and my father a human, so I was half Angel. However my human blood kept me from heaven, so put simply…I was one of the fallen.

The demon looked up **"Found you!!" **He gushed in a singsong voice. He was crazy…or he sounded like it. I stared at him. His aura was black, not a hint of another color, telling me there was no hope for him. As an Angel, I could see people's aura. After all Angels had to have some way of knowing where they would take people…either Heaven or Hell.

The demon had been rambling and I had been tuning him out mostly, but something he said caught my attention. **"…and you're going to kill him. Dante will not harm you because he is unable to so what better way to get the job done then use your body?"** I growled lowly as I realized he was planning on using me to kill Dante. 

I allowed myself to see the world around me. I could do everything except physically move my body.

My body was moving towards a field of dead demons. Where was the bastard going with this? I didn't put the pieces together until the demon made me slice my arm open and collapsed among the demon bodies. Oh HELL no. He was planning on making it look like I was unconscious because I was exhausted from battle, where Dante would come for me and then he would try and kill Dante. Notice the try. If I had any say in the matter, he would fail.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own DMC or any songs I use unless stated otherwise. **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon"**

"Anything that happens inside someone's mind"

________________________________________________________________________

Dante was too long to get here according to the demon in my head. He was getting antsy staying still for so long. The demon made my body stand up and stumble forward. He was doing this as he fought me in my mindscape. I knew if I could kill, stun, or knock out the demon I would get one of two things, either of which would be all I needed, either my voice or my body would become mine again.

I saw a blur of red in the outside world and started to panic. He couldn't be here! If he was here he'd get hurt! How dare he come after me?! **"He-he-he. Looks like I get to kill him after all!" **the demon gloated. I became angry. Angrier then I'd ever been in my life. It was this moment I discovered my Angel blood affected me in my mindscape. My eyes flared silver and black angel wings erupted from my back. The demon froze; stunned at my sudden transformation…It was all I needed.

Dante stepped towards me saying something along the lines of "There you are! I was so worried! What happened?"

However I backed away whispering "No…no…get away from me!!" Dante looked confused and hurt. My wings were out and my eyes were silver.

The demon lunged and clawed my wings as I fought for each shred of control. I screamed both in my mindscape and in reality.

The wound I'd received in my mindscape appeared physically. Apparently this applied to all wounds I receive in my mindscape. As this thought crossed my mind, my control slipped.

~Dante's POV~

I found her! I finally found her! Kisa looked horrible! I stepped towards her saying "There you are! I was so worried! What happened?" W_hy are her wings out? I don't see any reason for her Angel blood to be active…_

I got quiet when I heard her whispered reply "No…no…get away from me!!"

I was confused and hurt. Why would she tell me to get away? And for that matter why did she think I'd listen to her while she was hurt? Just as I was about to ask, she screamed and a claw slash appeared on her wings, delivered by some invisible enemy I couldn't see.

Then her eyes changed again. This was a new color…Blood red…evil…these weren't Kisa's eyes.

~Normal POV~

I was doubled over in pain. The demon was focused on a lake in my mindscape that showed everything around me and what I did or heard in reality. I saw the demon make my body slash at Dante. Dante jumped back, barley missing my scythe. I forced my body to move, slamming into the intruding demon as I screamed "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

My hands flew to head as control of my body briefly became mine again and I screamed "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!!" I watched Dante's eyes widen in realization and then narrow in anger.

"**Damn it you little bitch!"** the demon snarled at me as he slashed my stomach. I screamed and staggered backwards, the same wound appeared in reality. The demon lifted my arm up and tried to bring my scythe down on Dante's skull. I got control back and threw the thing away. However the demon was quick in taking it back and pulling my sword out, going for Dante again.

I was panicking already because of the possibility Dante could get seriously hurt or killed, but the second he slipped on that blood and fell, my panic turned into terror. I watched as he closed his eyes and tensed, waiting for death. I quickly got control of my body, and screamed. "NO!!!" I twisted to block my own blade with my body, at the same time I forced the demon intruding in my mind out. **(I think that's the last time anything takes place in anybody's head. Sorry for any confusion.) ** I collapsed.

"Kisa!!! NO!!" Dante's distressed voice reached my ears. I watched his eyes bleed red as his devil blood took over and he destroyed the demon that had been in my head. As soon as he was done, he was at my side whispering "No, no, no, no, no! Kisa, please no!! Listen to me! You better damn well stay with me you hear?! Stay with me!! Why? Why would you jump in front of your sword?"

I took a deep shaky breath, answering "Be-because…I l-love you, Dante."

Dante jerked back as if he'd been slugged before tears slid down his face. "But I would have been fine! You may not live…and….and I couldn't live with myself if you didn't!!!"

I answered shakily "N-no…you…wouldn't be. You would have died as soon as m-my sword touched your skin. My scythe is normal…only a little holy power is in it. B-but my blade is a holy sword. It w-would have reacted to your demon blood and killed you instantly."

Dante cried harder at my words and squeezed my cooling hands, begging with his eyes. "Don't die. Please don't leave me. I-I love you too…"

My face lit up like the sun, and I tugged Dante's face to my own kissing him. At first he sat there, probably in shock, but he began to respond and kiss back, pouring the truth of his words into the kiss. I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip, begging silently. I allowed him entrance. He finally pulled back, a dazed look on his face. I laughed softly and whispered "Best first kiss ever."

His eyes widened in shock. "_That_ was your first kiss?!" I nodded slowly, flinching at the motion. Tears were still running down Dante's face. He pulled me into his chest after removing the sword and murmured "I love you Kisa."

I smiled and replied "I love you too." I shuddered and let my eyes close. I felt Dante pull me closer, his red coat enveloping me as he began to sob. I felt myself slipping and gasped "L-love you." Before darkness enveloped me.

________________________________________________________________________

**I'm evil. I know. I would like a few reviews before the next chapter is posted. At least three, but at five I'll make sure to post and be a very happy camper. I hate demanding reviews, because FF is supposed to be for fun…but it is nice to know **_**someone **_**is reading and enjoying my stories, you know? It makes it worth it. It's also a motivator to update quicker. Anyway…R & R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own DMC or any songs I use unless stated otherwise. **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon"**

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!!**_

________________________________________________________________________

It was so dark…I was so tired and the shadows looked so welcoming….but I could remember, a bit faintly, that there was a _reason _I wasn't supposed to leave. That and I could hear a noise. Someone was sobbing. _Why did it sound so familiar?? _Why did I feel like it was a type of sin, like it was totally _**wrong **_that this person cry at all? Why did I feel like I would shoot myself in the foot if it would make him, it was obviously a male, stop? I hated this noise, not so much because it was sobbing, but because of the _**person **_sobbing.

"Come back! Come back to me Kisa!!" the voice sobbed. _Kisa…Kisa…Kisa was my name!_ This person wanted me back…Why couldn't I remember who owned this angelic voice!?!

I wanted to open my eyes… I _**wanted **_to come back to this person. _Why was this person so important? _I tried to remember, I really did, but I couldn't remember a name to go with this voice. All I could remember was things this person had or liked. _Me, strawberry sundaes, pizza (Without olives, I knew) a red trench coat, a huge sword I knew was called Alastor_ **(That is what it's called right?) **_gorgeous sapphire/ice blue eyes and silver hair._

"No, no Kisa, you promised! You said you'd stay!" that same voice sobbed.

"I'm here. I'm staying…" I wanted to answer, but my voice refused to work.

"DANTE!!" a new voice shouted.

Dante…

_Dante…_

_**Dante…**_

The name echoed in my mind with the force of a gong. Memories flooded my mind.

Dante- the one I killed demons with. Dante-my little devil demon. Dante- the man I loved. The man who had ice-cream fights with me. The man who looked _**damn sexy **_in skintight black jeans after a shower. The man who shared his pizza with me. My Dante.

"Trish…" Dante murmured.

I heard Trish suck in a sharp breath before I felt something, hands I think, brush over my body. "She's alive!!" Trish gasped.

This time it was Dante who sucked in a sharp breath. "Kisa? Kisa, baby, can you hear me?"

"Yes!" I wanted to cry, but still my voice wasn't working.

"I may be able to save her…" Trish murmured before I felt a jolt. What ever it was, it jumpstarted my Angel blood, because I could feel my wound begin to heal. Trish did it again and my healing speed increased

Soon the darkness around me began to lighten as light found its way in. It was now a medium grey. Then I heard a voice I would recognize anywhere. No matter how long its been. "You really love him, don't you?"

I whirled around and gasped "Mama…? Papa….?" Sure enough, my parents were standing there, right behind me.

"Hey baby." My mother cooed.

"I'm proud of you," my father smiled.

Tears fell from my eyes as I rushed forward and hugged my parents. However, as soon as I touched them, energy rushed into me with the force of a title wave. I felt my healing speed kick into overdrive. "Mama? Papa?" I questioned.

"Go back to him. He loves you more then you will ever know. We are proud of you. You chose a wonderful man. We approve." They spoke together.

Then from mom "Give me some grandbabies to watch after!" I turned so red I could make the sun green with envy.

The power rushing into me increased and I gasped as my surroundings faded, only to be replaced by Dante's worried face. I took a shaky breath. "D-Dante? Is that you?"

Suddenly I couldn't breathe as I was crushed into Dante's chest. "Don't ever, _ever, __**ever, **_do that to me again!!! I thought I lost you forever!!! I love you!!" He growled.

I laughed breathlessly. "I'll try not to let it happen again. I love you too."

He swept me off the ground, into his arms. I relaxed, burrowing my head into his chest as I muttered "I'm tired…"

Dante looked down at me and replied "You can sleep sweetie. I got'cha." I nodded as he picked up his sword, slinging it over his back. Quickly following that was my scythe and sword. I slipped into sleep, curling further into Dante's arms.

________________________________________________________________________

**Ha-ha-ha-ha!!! YEAH BABY!!! ****I'M GOOD!!! Sorry. It's 1:30 in the morning and I'm tired. I think I did pretty well for 1:30 in the morning!!! But you could always tell me….*nudge, nudge, wink, wink* This is actually my favorite chapter so far…I don't know why…^.^U R & R!!! Ask Q's and I will attempt to answer (as long as it's not a **_**big **_**spoiler!!) in either a PM or in the next chapter. IDEAS WELCOME!!!!!! (Will give credit to the person who helps) Sorry about it being so short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own DMC or any songs I use unless stated otherwise. **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon"**

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!!**_

________________________________________________________________________

Consciousness came slowly, and when it did, I was slightly confused as to _why _my pillow was so comfortable, soft and moving before commonsense kicked in. I looked down and blushed. I was lying on Dante's chest, his coat, swords, and guns were laying on the desk to our left, his arms were wrapped around my waist and our legs were intertwined. _"Well…it doesn't look like I'll be getting up any time soon… Of course, in this position…this isn't a bad thing…" _I resigned to my fate and lay there, allowing my thoughts to wonder.

"_That was one __**hell **__of a close call, and if I know Dante like I think I do…I'll be lucky to get two feet out of his sight after this…" _I sighed. Okay…for now I need something else to do. I looked down at the oblivious Dante…and smiled like a kid let loose in a candy store after being told they could eat all they wanted on the house.

"_I _can_ do this right? I don't think he'd mind…" _I absentmindedly stroked Dante's chest and giggled softly as he shuddered unconsciously. I leaned toward his lips slowly _"Should I?" _Slowly, I leaned down and closed the gap. As soon as my lips touched his, Dante's ice blue eyes snapped open and locked with my own acid green. Slowly I let my eyes close.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I smiled into the kiss, before my mother's earlier words came back to me. _"Give me some grandbabies to look after!" _I turned a red that could rival Dante's coat.

We pulled away for air, and I snuggled into Dante's arms smiling. His grip tightened and I suddenly thought _"We're going to be __**much **__more active in the war, now that the demons almost succeeded in killing me. Knowing Dante he was going to try and kill them all… Strangely…this isn't a bad idea in my opinion. I need more action. It's almost like the demons forgot we existed until they saw me…Of course this could be because however was ordering the attack was watching, waiting, and planning…" _

"Are you okay? You scared me back there…" Dante's voice interrupted my thoughts. 

I looked up from his chest "Yeah I'm okay. My Angel blood and a good night's sleep took care of everything."

Dante pulled me closer and growled "Never again…"

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Never again will I allow harm to come to you if I can prevent it." Dante elaborated.

I smiled as my hold tightened "Good luck with that!" I scoffed, laughing. He shut me up by kissing me. I felt myself melt into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him ask for entrance and I let him in. When we broke apart, both of us were gasping for breath. I smiled, completely dazed for a moment.

"I don't _need _luck." Dante growled.

I looked at him like he was stupid. "Did you forget just _who _you were talking too?" I asked laughing softly.

Dante contemplated for a moment before saying "Okay…maybe I will need a little help from Lady Luck…" I laughed harder and he smiled with me.

"Ho does cinnamon rolls sound?" I asked as I got up. Dante nodded as I headed for the kitchen. Thirty minutes later, Dante and I were sitting down eating cinnamon rolls. Dante was stuffing his face as I ate mine at a much slower rate, all the while contemplating. _"Can he even __**taste **__those? Is he chewing? If he's not, just __**how **__is he not choking?" _I watched in fascinated disgust at the inhuman speed at which Dante was inhaling his food, when he suddenly froze. I was confused until Dante turned slightly blue and began to pound his chest. My first thought was, _"Oh crap! I jinxed him!" _before I began to pound his back.

After a moment he stopped beating his chest and gasped "That was close! I thought I was going to choke to death!"

I couldn't help it. It started as silent tremors, which quickly became soft giggles, which then escalated into louder giggles before it was full blown laughter. The thought of the man who had faced death thousands of times and came out kicking, in some cases with weapons stuck in him, dying because he choked to death…was in some sick twisted way…funny to me.

He glared before an evil smile sped over his face. "You think that was funny do you?" he asked.

I stopped laughing and looked at him. "Dante…you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would!" he growled before launching himself over the table and tickling me.

My body went into involuntary spasms as I laughed uncontrollably. "D-Dante!! S-stop! PLEASE! STOP!"

He laughed like a mad man, crackling "Never! You will suffer my wrath! Fear me!"

"DAAAAAANTTEEEE!!!!!" I squealed.

Suddenly the moment was broken and Morrison, my and Dante's agent, walked in. "Umm…am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Dante and I froze, only then coming to the realization of what this looked like. I was pinned on the floor, my shirt slightly riding up, as I had slid across the ground. Dante was straddling me, pinning my hands with one hand while the other tickled my sides. Coupled with the fact that both of us were red faced and breathing hard…it wasn't hard to imagine _exactly _what Morrison might _think _he was interrupting.

In one second flat, Dante was up and off me, and both of us were twenty feet away from each other, blushing so red we put ripe strawberries to shame. "We can explain!!!" we chorused together.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

**Again with a short chapter! I'm sorry to all who are reading this! The past couple of days, my computer crashed and I lost last chapter and this one. Because of this I had to rewrite everything and well…they ended up shorter then planned… so yeah…I hope to make the next chapter longer! IDEAS STILL WELCOME!!! R & R!! Please?? *Puppy eyes*** **Thank for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own DMC or any songs I use unless stated otherwise. **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon"**

_**I'M SO SORRY! I DID'T MEAN TO DO THIS! Sorry Luna Dagger and thanks for sticking with me! IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!!**_

* * *

Mission: Kill the demons.

Simple?

No.

_**Supposed **_to be simple?

Yes, but almost nothing works the way you expect it to.

Dante was back to back with me. We scanned our surroundings. There were demons everywhere. "Well…this could have gone better…" I murmured.

"You're telling me." He answered twirling his sword.

I glanced over at Dante. "Well….any ideas? Any at all? I'm willing to try just about any- DANTE! DUCK!" Dante kissed the floor as my scythe flew around and cut down three demons, taking a few stray strands of Dante's silver hair as well.

He got to his feet as soon as my scythe was back in front of me. "You okay?" I asked scanning my surroundings again.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem... Anyway…any ideas? I'm up for anything over here."

"…………Kill our way out?"

"Dante!"

"What? You _said _you were up for anything!"

"I meant any idea that would_** speed this good for nothing mission up!!"**_

"No need to snap at me!"

"Sorry, sorry stress."

Dante sighed "I know, it's okay. I just….HIT THE DECK!"

I dropped immediately. Gunshots rang, and at the same time my eyes widened. Thinking quickly, I grabbed Dante's legs and yanked. He fell. A sword,_ where the hell did they find a sword?!_ flew past the previous location of Dante's face. "Sorry!" I cried flipping to my feet.

"It's okay. Thanks." Dante answered jumping to his feet. I nodded, sighing and activating my Angel Blood at the same time. The black wings stretched out behind me, black feathers fluttering to the ground around me; I let out a pleased moan as I finally got to stretch my wings out, twirling my scythe experimentally.

"Hello and Goodbye." I whispered twirling like a ballerina, my scythe held out horizontally. There were multiple thumps as bodies hit the floor. Absently I began to hum the song "Bodies. **(By Drowning Pool)** It sounded bizarre being hummed, but I didn't mind. It fit the situation. I started singing, Dante joined in. (When I asked why later, he said it sounded to outlandish being sung by a girl.)

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the…floor **

**Beaten why for…**

**Can't take much more  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now**

**  
Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
**

**Push me again**

**  
This is the end**

**One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now**

**  
Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear  
**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now**

**  
Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

I growled and started snapping under my breath. "Stupid demons won't die. Good for nothing mission making me kill the stupid demons. Stupid agent….nah. I can't blame him."

Dante was laughing. All in all he looked like a kid let loose in an all you can eat candy store. "At least _**one**_ of us is enjoying himself." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the smile. It was just so…so….Dante. My smile widened a little.

"Ne! Ne! Kisa-chan! Bet I can kill more then you can!"

I laughed "A round of strawberry Sundaes says you can't!"

"Deal! You win and I'll buy ten boxes of strawberry pocky…all yours."

My eyes lit up and I suddenly began crackling evilly. "DIE DEMONS DIIIIIIIIE!!!! MY POCKY IS ON THE LINE!!! NONE SHALL LIVE WHILE I DRAW BREATH!!!!"

In the background, Dante had a large sweat drop accompanied with wide blue eyes. _"Maybe…I shouldn't have mentioned the pocky… I actually kinda feel bad for the demons..........................Nah."_ "Hey! Kisa! Leave some for me!" Dante rushed into the group of demons left.

My only reply was the continued chanting of "Pocky, pocky, pocky, pocky." And the continued slaughter of demons. I loved pocky. I was addicted to it. Like Pizza and Strawberry sundaes for Dante….only worse. "!! DIE DEMONS DIIIIIIIIE" I crackled again.

Dante yelled "This is soooo not fair! You got a head start!"

"You get me the pocky, and I'll get you all you can eat pizza and two sundaes."

Dante's eyes widened and suddenly, I wasn't the only one crackling evilly. 


	8. Question?

Do you guys want a lemon next chapter? I'm working on it and the opportunity is there, VOTE IN A REVIEW! Next chapter will be out soon!


	9. Chapter 9

ATTENTION! I AM REWRITING THE FALLEN! There I said it. I am really really pissed off because my jumpdrive, with every story on here (& some you haven't seen yet) Has broken. Completely. This means my stories are gone. All of them.


End file.
